


DART (strangely, I’m attracted to strange things)

by windyday



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon, F/M, PWP probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyday/pseuds/windyday
Summary: She let go of his hand. “Wanna come over?”He laughed too loud. “Hell yeah I do.”





	DART (strangely, I’m attracted to strange things)

**Author's Note:**

> hey what if I could ever think of good titles. started this a long time ago

 

“Do you think Hui doesn't like me?” Hyuna sighed, focusing on the space near her legs kicking against the wall she and Hyojong were sitting on.

“Where'd you get that idea?” Hyojong spoke through a mouth full of ice cream. The two were finishing up a 1am treat & talk sitting in front of some apartment building near the convenience store closest to Cube headquarters. Very inconspicuous.

Hyuna finished up her cone and licked her sticky fingers. “He's so reserved with me. He's so lively with you guys but it feels like.. he doesn't want to be my friend?”

“Noona.”

“I know! I still feel weird. I want us to get along. I want to be a group,” she bit her lip and tried to push away the weight of the past year. Hyojong put his hand on hers, his definitely sticky. “I know he's nervous or whatever. Scared. I don't want him to be scared of me! It won't be fun if we can't all be friends.”

“Let's go on a walk,” Hyojong hopped off the wall and offered his hand like some ghostly prince. She took it and let him hold her hand as they headed off in the opposite direction of their employers. She was unafraid of being recognized herself, with her brightly dyed hair in a braid under a black hoodie but Hyojong looked a lot like E'dawn. But nobody was looking for Pentagon at 3am so she let herself relax a little in the cold air, her cold tongue, his warmth.

“I don't really need to say it, do I?” She laughed but he gently squeezed her hand, telling her to go on. “My leader... she wanted to take care of us and show what a good group we were. I know Hui is trying to represent you all, just like she did. Respectful and hardworking musicians.”

“Hyuna,” he put their hands in her hoodie pocket, a much less gentlemanly gesture than his hand offering. The dumbass was just wearing a t-shirt and ate ice cream too late into the spring night. “You don't have to be lonely. We're going to have such a good time. Hui's just in awe of the great Kim Hyuna.”

She let go of his hand. “Wanna come over?”

He laughed too loud. “Hell yeah I do.”

 

 

They'd ordered chicken and Hyojong put her hoodie on while she changed into pajamas. She had all kinds of furniture, the superstar, but they sat on the floor anyway. “Man, the perks of hanging out with The Great Kim Hyuna. Late night food and.. well, food. And no stink of nine other sweaty dudes. Though that's not too bad,” He looked up from his text to their third member telling him he'd be later than expected, might even sleep over, to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Hyuna.

“There's nothing sexy about dude stink. I know how nasty it gets,” she knocked back her cup of coke like it was tequila and wiped her mouth with her pajama sleeve. “Man, I hate it. I am lonely. I need this to work. RRRGhgh!” She flopped on her back and fell quiet.

“I'm just.. embarrassed..? Nervous. I love the dancers and everyone but.. I don't want to be Hyuna and those boys. I want to be us. Sorry I'm stressing about this so much, don't let me burden you, Dawnie.”

Hyojong pushed the food in between them to the side and crawled over to her. “He definitely doesn't hate you but maybe he is a little jealous. Scared it's gonna be me and him and me and you. Me too probably. Just worry about it when it happens. If it's weird we'll figure it out. We've all dealt with awkwardness, it'll work itself out.”

He nudged at her side with his knee, “And don't worry about me, you're cool. Lead us well. You cutie.”

Still on the floor, she looked at him so warmly and so prettily that he couldn't think of anything to do except move to hover over her. Thank goodness they were on the same page, Hyojong's slight anxiety fading quickly as she pulled him down into a kiss.

They'd never done anything like that before but since they became friends it was kind of in the air. One of them liked the other but it wasn't clear which it was. Even though between them was only two years, there was also two groups, a solo career, and a girl that had to become a woman way too fast. Hyojong was just Weirdawn, just the stand in for Ilhoon, so he was too afraid to go for it and Hyuna was afraid of way too many things. Mostly loneliness. But they were compatible as friends and coworkers, and now they found another aspect of how well they matched. Weight on his elbows, her hands on his neck, they kissed slowly and gently and felt the calm that only the early hours could bring. It was escalating, the two of them getting their bodies closer and closer until Hyuna's chest was starting to feel uncomfortable. She gently pushed him back, “Wait. We should. Something else.”

He nodded and got up to gather the food and put it away. “Do you want to bathe or .. do we care?”

“If you don't, I don't,” Hyuna peeked into her bedroom to make sure it wasn't too messy. Remembering who exactly she was with and how many sweaty other dudes he was around she realized she was being silly. Still she kicked her dirty clothes to one side of the room and called,“Get in here!”

“Yes ma'am! Should we light some candles? Slap on some Eric Benet? Sorry I don't have any rose petals,” he closed the door behind him as he came in the room, even though no one was around. Having an open door to the dark hallway felt weird.

“You are so fucking dumb,” she tried not to laugh her wonderful goofy laugh as she pushed his chest, forcing him onto the bed. She was so sexy when she was just smiling naturally, climbing to straddle Hyojong and pull her hoodie off him. Not that her stage sexiness wasn't great too but Hyojong respected that as an artist more than anything. This was fuel for his crush more than admiration. Ditching a hoodie and unbuttoning pjs with a cute star print felt so relaxing and fun for their first time together, like how hanging out together was comfy and familiar instead of dressed up or particularly beautiful to outsiders.

Hyojong scooted back on the bed so they didn't have to worry about sliding off while Hyuna was on top of him threading their hands together over his head as she bent down to kiss him. It had been a while for both of them and the feeling of her tits against his hard chest was just what she wanted. She slid her hands down his arms, his shoulders, his chest, to rest them on his stomach. He didn't seem the type to have a particularly good body with his soft face and high voice but he was the

main dancer of a group with a cool image, after all, and Hyuna was having a great time.

He was appreciating her as well, moving his hands to hold her waist tightly and unconsciously massage her soft skin with his thumbs. He moved to change their position, sitting up while pulling her up with him, gave her a quick kiss and motioned for her to lay back on her pillow. Expecting him to meet her at the face for more making out, he started at her neck, trying but to move slowly down her body, but he was a little too enthusiastic for it to be as sensual as he hoped. He did take a break at her breasts, taking turns sucking on one and cupping the other while brushing the nipple with his thumb. But he was a man on a mission and continued his journey pretty quickly, which was no bother for Hyuna. He bit at her hip and looked up for an okay which she gave with an anticipating nod. He sat up a bit leaning on his heels to spread her legs and pull her underwear off. They were cute, her signature red with a tiny bit of lace at the top and he smiled to himself thinking about how funny and uncomfortable it would be if he tried to take them off with his teeth.

 

After respectfully tossing her panties on the ground, he took her leg and started kissing down it, feeling her tense up a little and close her eyes. He took his time kissing and biting at her inner thighs, just massaging and caressing whatever part of her body he could get to. Finally, properly settling in between her legs, he ate her out. It's not that he'd never done it, he'd had sex, he defended himself to nobody but his own thoughts, but he was still not too experienced and plenty nervous. He smiled to himself again, finding it ridiculous how he tried techniques he'd heard among other dumb boys like “spell the alphabet with your tongue.” He quickly forgot about it though and just gave it his all after she ran her fingers through his hair and let out a very small noise. She tasted like a person, another embarrassing thought, because he kind of wondered if she would taste like cotton candy or glory. But she didn't, she had a normal tasting pussy because she was a normal person. Holding her, sucking at her clit, hearing her heavy breathing and all the sounds she stifled herself, he wondered if some day they could be each others people.

She pulled on his hair to get his attention, briefly forgetting her voice. He replaced his mouth with his hand and met her in a kiss. “Condom and lube in my dresser, top drawer,” she gasped between kisses and the slow rubbing of his hand.

 “On it!” Hyojong hopped off the bed to follow his order and Hyuna felt extra flushed, the absence of body heat making the air feel cold. He took off his underwear and opened the condom and when he returned, Hyuna, waiting for no man, gave him a few preliminary strokes to get him fully hard. She then flopped back on the bed and waited, smiling. She was so fucking cute. And perfect, and everything, Hyojong couldn't stop thinking as he prepared. After crawling over her for a kiss once again, he got them all aligned and slowly pushed inside her.

 They held each other for a moment, kissing and slowly slowly settling into each other and their small movements. Small movements turned into hips rolling together with gasps and moans. She wrapped her legs around his body and held him even closer to her, wanting to be full of and surrounded by him. He was everything she wanted, she found herself admitting in the back of her mind, maybe something she even needed. Hyojong was funny and kind and creative, quiet and also so full of life, and very handsome if not classically so. His group had a lot of very good looking guys, a pile of Disney princes, but Hyojong felt real. He looked at her like people usually didn't. Unafraid, kind of flirty, not trying to make a good impression or worrying about being awkward. They were truly friends and she was so thankful. They picked up the pace and Hyuna realized she kind of wanted more from him. On a regular basis, rather, not just whatever was happening now. Really great and sweet sex. She gasped and burned more and more from their skin touching. It was dangerous, how much she loved it, that her brain supplied all kinds of forbidden thoughts hidden among the “mores” and “give it so mes” such as “love me” and “boyfriend.”

 “I'm gonna,” he half grunted-half whispered and cut himself off. They both felt like it should be gross but it was so good. “Go for it,” She returned in the same voice.

 He came kissing her, gasping into her, holding onto her like she's the only thing keeping him from floating out to space. She very well might have been. A short, deep kiss, and he pulled out and quickly removed the condom, tied it, and politely placed it on the ground next to her bed, not knowing where her wastebasket was and not wanting to leave her waiting too long. He returned to his position on top of her, kissing her deeply and slipped one hand down to finish her off and one to hold her hand resting next to her head, fingers intertwined. Soon she comes too, wrapping her legs around him again. She whined and moaned in her smallest voice while he worked her through it, making sure he was giving her everything she needed. Her hips bucking into his fingers and stomach and legs tensing told him what to do and when to stop.

 Sitting back on his heels, grinning and heaving, he held her dazed look with his own, holding back the words he wasn't actually forming in his mind. “Where's the trash?”

 “Bathroom,” she grinned back and pointed to the door, making sure he wouldn't forget how to navigate apartments. Hyojong completed his mission and took a moment to check in with himself in the mirror with his flushed chest and hair looking wild. He was good. Really really good. After splashing water on his face and washing his hands, he returned to find Hyuna pulling her underwear on and flopping back on the bed.

 She lazily extended her arm towards him in invitation, looking like a perfect angel goddess dream girl amazing beautiful princess superhero angel. He, the super sexy hero prince charming total babe handsome superhero angel, joined her and did his best to hug her lying down. They smiled and sighed into the stupid bliss of orgasm and friendship and infatuation.“That was fun,” Hyojong said quietly in her ear.

 “It sure was. We should do it again. A lot, all the time. Tomorrow. Yesterday,” Hyuna kind of nuzzled into him, feeling too many things. It was amazing to finally break down the wall between him, to feel like they were doing what they were meant to do. She took a mental note to tell him some day so he could laugh at her and she could punch him in the arm. “Next time let me blow you. Also I'm hungry.”

 “I hope you aren't alluding to cannibalism.” Hyojong stood up, picked her up, and carried her bridal style to the kitchen. “We still have chicken and we can fight for the rest of the soda.”

 “Okay as long as I get to use my level fifteen crossbow and you're unarmed. You're way stronger than me.”

 “No way lady! I cant go unarmed against a level fifteen. _Maybe_ fourteen but absolutely not fifteen.”

 They ate the chicken right out of the fridge and Hyojong checked his phone. “Whoops, hyung texted me like thirty times, I gotta go home. Can I shower first? Will you join me?”

 “Yes and no, I wanna take a bath so I'll do it when I get back. Plus if you have to go tonight, if we go again you're going to pass out right after,” Hyuna wiped chicken grease off Hyojong's mouth with a napkin, feeling like a wife straightening her husband's tie lovingly.

 “Ooh you're so smart,” he said totally genuinely, “What will we say, nobody in my dorm will expect me to be squeaky clean. Did it suddenly rain for like two minutes and no one else noticed and I got drenched and had to shower or I would die? Did you get mad at me and pour coke on my head?”

 “How about,” Hyuna directed him towards the bathroom (though he had the location down pretty well at that point) and and handed him a towel, “You wanted to use a bathroom that you didn't share with a bunch of gross guys?”

 “Shes a genius!” Hyojong shouted as Hyuna left. He showered and she made her bed, folding his clothes and setting them on it even though he was about to put them on. She didn't want to sit still, there was still so much energy buzzing around and through her. They both got dressed, made sure Hyojong had all his stuff, and walked towards the door of the apartment. Hyuna played with her keys nervously as they stood there for a second. They were about to enter the outside world, the world where they still hadn't had sex yet. They didn't even kiss in that world. But they had to merge the two, Hyojong had to get home. And deep down, for the both of them, they couldn't wait for the worlds to meet.

 Hyuna kissed Hyojong, gentle and soft, reveling in it. He smiled when they parted and took her free hand. “Let's go.” 


End file.
